Destino
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Acaso puede existir eso llamado destino? AU. Un tanto cliché.


DGM no me pertenece.

**Destino**

—¿Por qué nos hace trabajar en sábado mi maestro?

—No te quejes Allen, la empresa ha crecido, pero por eso mismo hemos contratado más personal.

—Por suerte el lunes mi maestro entrevistará a una persona para que me ayude.

—Debe ser difícil ser la mano derecha del jefe.

—Ni te imaginas.

—Pero pronto podremos descansar los sábados.

—Y pronto también tendremos un aumento.

—¿Ves? Todo va mejorando Allen.

—Eso espero Lavi, pero por ahora necesito relajarme un poco.

Los chicos se encontraban en una cafetería. Lavi pidió un cappuccino y Allen un americano y ya con su café en mano se dirigieron a las oficinas donde laboraban, pero al salir Allen chocó contra alguien, aunque por suerte logró sujetarla de la mano para que no cayera al suelo por el impacto.

—¡Oye! —se quejó la chica.

—Lo siento, venía distraído, ¿estás bien?

Ella estaba enojada al inicio, pero al ver que el joven se disculpaba sinceramente, le sonrió.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes y gracias por evitar mi caída.

—De nada—le respondió Allen, mirándola detenidamente.

—¿Me devuelves mi mano? —le preguntó riendo.

Allen ni cuenta se había dado de que la sostenía de la mano.

—Perdón—le dijo avergonzado y la soltó.

—Gracias.

La chica entró a la cafetería riendo aun levemente. Allen seguía mirándola desde fuera. Cabellos azules. Gran sonrisa. Un brillo peculiar en los ojos. Baja de estatura. Delgada. Linda.

—Strike Allen, strike, pero ¿no es un poco joven? —se burló su amigo pelirrojo quién había visto todo silenciosamente.

—¿Eh? —reaccionó el chico.

—¿Por qué no hablas más con ella?

—No, como crees, mejor vámonos.

Allen se llevó a su amigo no sin antes echarle una última mirada a esa curiosa mujer.

—A eso le llamo destino—le decía Lavi en la noche mientras se dirigían a un restaurante-bar y le contaba sobre ese encuentro a su novia Lenalee.

—Cállate Lavi—se quejaba Allen—no la conozco.

—Pero puedes conocerla.

—¿Cómo era ella? —preguntó Lenalee.

—Veamos, baja de estatura, delgada, con cabellos azules, ojos dorados, peculiar realmente.

—¿Cómo ella? —señaló la chica al otro extremo de donde habían tomado asiento. Los chicos miraron enseguida hacia aquella dirección.

—Es ella, Allen—el pelirrojo sacudió a su amigo con emoción—es tu oportunidad.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, ¡ve!

Lavi empujó a Allen y él avergonzado caminó hasta ella.

—Hola—la saludó. La chica le sonrió dulcemente.

—Que coincidencia, nos volvemos a encontrar.

—Eso parece. ¿Se te antoja algo de tomar? —agregó rápidamente el joven—¿una cola tal vez?

—Cola, está bien.

Allen fue rápidamente a la barra por las bebidas y regresó, entregándole un vaso a su nueva e inesperada compañera, sentándose frente a ella.

—Gracias. No eres un chico normal.

—¿Perdón? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cualquier otro me hubiera dado alcohol para emborracharme y llevarme con ellos.

—Yo no soy así—le explicó con rapidez.

—Eso estoy notando, me parece bien.

—Yo soy Allen Walker.

—Y yo Road Kamelot.

Allen se sentía tan en confianza con ella que pasaron hablando de todo y de nada por dos horas. Compartían gustos, aficiones y pensamientos. Era simplemente la chica perfecta.

—Sabía que era el destino—insistía Lavi desde su asiento, mirando a su inexperto compañero.

—Eso parece—le respondió Lenalee sonriendo—además, mira.

Ambos pudieron observar como Allen y la chica se ponían de pie y se iban de allí.

—Vaya, que abusado me salió Allen.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, Lavi. A lo mejor aprendió algo de ti.

—Puede ser—rio.

Allen se encontraba en su auto con Road junto a él.

—¿Entonces por dónde vives?

—Ve derecho, yo te guiaré.

—Bien.

Apenas habían avanzado un par de calles, pero Allen sentía a Road un poco extraña.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —indagó.

—Eres demasiado amable—y ante la mirada atónita de Allen, la chica se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, se sentó sobre su regazo y lo besó suavemente. El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero con temor puso sus manos sobre esa suave espalda y la acercó un poco más. El beso se profundizó, dejándolos sin aire.

—Estoy completamente consciente de lo que hago, así que llévame a tu departamento.

Allen la miró impactado por lo que todo ello podía implicar.

—¿Qué dices?

—Llévame a tu departamento—repitió.

—Pero…

—Sí, soy virgen y supongo que tú también, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Solo vamos.

El chico respiró profundo, intentando calmar el túmulo de emociones que lo habían impactado en pocos minutos. Tomó el volante, dispuesto a girarlo en dirección a su casa, después de todo ya no eran unos niños.

—Espera a que me siente en mi lugar o tendremos un accidente antes de llegar.

Allen era totalmente inexperto. Nunca se había acercado por su voluntad a una chica. Ellas en ocasiones, sí se le acercaban, pero no les prestaba atención, simplemente porque no sentía que fueran la chica ideal. Lavi decía que era un desperdicio.

Y si no tenía ninguna experiencia con citas, por obvias razones tenía aún menos experiencia en algo como lo que Road quería. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, en su habitación. Simplemente la había dejado entrar, pero se había quedado sin hacer nada más.

—¿No sabes qué hacer, verdad? —le preguntó Road.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco—le dijo mientras se le acercaba lentamente—pero podemos aprender juntos.

La chica lo besó y Allen correspondió mientras ella lo llevaba a la cama. Road se deshizo de sus zapatos y se subió a la cama de espaldas. Allen subió con ella probando su boca nuevamente. Era cierto que era inexperto en el tema, pero como Road le dijo podrían aprender juntos.

Poco a poco la ropa desapareció en algún lugar de la habitación. La vergüenza ya no tenía lugar en esa alcoba. Ahí en ese lugar solo había espacio para dos personas que, aunque se acababan de conocer, querían sentirse uno con el otro, querían demostrarse y cerciorarse que lo que sentían en ese momento era ese sentimiento llamado amor. ¿Amor? ¿Eso puede llegar así de fácil? ¿Puede aparecer en tu vida sin que te lo propongas? ¿Puede existir realmente? ¿Es a lo que llaman destino? Las respuestas quedaban en el aire junto con la pasión desbordante de dos amantes.

Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, esto sí era amor.

Allen yacía desnudo y sudado pero desbordante de felicidad, había dormido muy poco, sin embargo, no sentía que necesitaba dormir más, se sentía totalmente pleno. Veía a Road dormir entre sus brazos. Ella era realmente linda y atrevida. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Ni idea. Pero no se quedarían en una aventura de una noche. No. La dejaría a su lado, porque lo que sentía por ella era…

Ella se removió un poco y abrió los ojos solo un poco.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis de la mañana.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó saltando de los brazos de Allen.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es un problema?

—¡Si mi padre descubre que no llegue a dormir me mata! O mejor dicho te mata a ti.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Allen sin entender por completo.

—Tengo que irme.

—Está bien, pero te llevo—en verdad no quería que se fuera, pero al verla así de alterada suponía que era lo mejor.

—Sí, así llegaré más rápido, pero déjame por la parte de atrás.

Una vez vestidos, Allen la llevó a su casa en el auto.

—¿Te veré de nuevo? —preguntó suplicante mientras ella comenzaba a bajar del carro.

—Por supuesto Allen, pero por hoy ya me voy.

Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y la vio entrar sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás. Esperaba que su padre en verdad no la atrapara en el acto, realmente parecía que tendría problemas si se daban cuenta que no llegó a dormir y suponía que sería aún peor si la razón era por estar con un chico. Al parecer debía tener cuidado con su padre.

Suspiró sonoramente, antes de arrancar el auto y regresar a casa.

Se recostó en su cama. Olía a ella. Abrazó su almohada y cerró los ojos para poder dormir un poco, deseando que sus sueños estuvieran plagados de ella.

Un par de horas después, se despertó por el ruido de unos golpes en la puerta. Abrió. Era Lavi.

—Allen-chan—lo saludó burlón.

—Hola Lavi—le dijo bostezando.

—¿Estabas dormido aún?

—Sí—confesó tranquilamente.

—Así que no dormiste anoche.

—No mucho.

—¡Lo sabía! Trajiste a esa chica aquí. ¿Cómo estuvo?

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Hey, no quiero saber los detalles. Solo dime cómo es ella y qué fue lo que pasó.

—Está bien. Te contaré. La estaba llevando a su casa, pero ella me pidió traerla aquí.

—¿Qué? Pensé que fuiste tú.

—No niego que, si lo quería, pero no sentía que debía hacerlo, así que cuando ella me lo pidió, no lo dudé.

—Es más atrevida de lo que parece.

—Pero Lavi, no sé por qué exactamente, pero sé que ella es mi mujer ideal.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, pero piensa en la diferencia de edad, no es que esté mal, pero…

—¿Diferencia de edad? —interrumpió—solo es seis meses más chica que yo.

—¡Pero parece como de cinco años menos! Parece que tiene como 20.

—Lo sé, pero es la verdad.

—¿Volverás a verla?

—Ella dijo que sí, y yo no quiero que sea solo una aventura de una noche.

—Pero, ¿tienes su número?

—No, pero hoy temprano la lleve a su casa, así que sé dónde vive.

—Y por lo menos, ¿sabes su nombre?

—¡Oye! No me acostaría con alguien con quién ni siquiera sé su nombre. Se llama Road Kamelot.

—¿Kamelot? Creo que he escuchado ese apellido antes, pero no sé de dónde.

—Debe ser coincidencia.

—Probablemente.

Allen no supo que hacer durante todo el domingo. Quería ir a verla, pero suponía que a su padre no le agradaría y no quería que ella tuviera problemas, así que resignado solo se quedó en su cama, oliendo su almohada. Se sentía un total pervertido por hacer eso.

El lunes fue al trabajo totalmente desanimado.

—Tranquilo Allen—intentaba consolarlo su amigo—ya verás que pronto volverás a verla.

—Pero la quiero ver ya.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en tan dependiente de ella?

—No lo sé, ella es diferente.

—Por favor, no te pongas cursi, ¿quieres?

Cerca de la hora del almuerzo, su maestro lo llamó.

—Pronto debe llegar la chica que desea la vacante, así que cuando llegue, déjala pasar.

Ni diez minutos después, alguien tocó a la puerta. Allen abrió y casi se cae de la sorpresa.

—¿Road?

—¿Allen?

La chica entró a la oficina sin poder creérselo.

—¿No me digas que viniste por la entrevista?

—Sí, ¿y tú trabajas aquí?

—Así es.

—Que gran coincidencia.

—Yo lo llamaría destino—dijo nuevamente Lavi, esta vez para sí mismo mientras veía la escena.

—Oh, pero pasa, mi maestro te está esperando.

—Gracias Allen.

Solo habían pasado quince minutos, pero Allen ya deseaba que Road saliera de allí. Quería saber sí le habían dado el empleo. ¡Así podría verla a diario sin problemas!

La puerta se abrió y tanto ella como su maestro salieron.

—Allen, ella será tu nueva compañera a partir del próximo lunes. Enséñale todo lo que puedas.

—Por supuesto—declaró enseguida, mientras moría de felicidad.

—Será bueno tener por aquí a una chica linda y joven como Road—mencionó como si nada su maestro.

—¡No! —gritó Allen, sorprendiendo a todos. Sabía bien qué clase de reputación tenía su maestro entre las mujeres. Él podría vivir solo de alcohol y chicas—a ella no, todas menos a Road.

—Hey, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿acaso te interesa esta chica? —preguntó Cross curioso.

—Sí—aceptó sin dudarlo.

—¿Y quién es ella de ti?

—Ella es…mía—dijo sonrojado.

—¿Tuya? ¿Eso es cierto? —le preguntó ahora a ella.

—Así es—aceptó ella sin poder ver a Allen en ese momento—nos conocimos el sábado y sin querer nos topamos aquí.

—Ya veo. Esto es inusual. Y por ser tan inusual que tú te intereses en una chica te dejaré el paso libre y yo no haré nada.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Allen totalmente desconfiado.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Ahora iré a comer.

—¿Así que soy tuya? —le preguntó Road cuando Cross se fue, Allen no sabía cómo explicar ese pequeño arranque de celos que tuvo—Se escucha bien.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto, me agrada la idea.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

Como también era la hora del almuerzo de Allen, llevó a Road a un pequeño restaurante cercano.

—Creo que te pareces mucho a mi—le dijo Road a Allen mientras comían.

—No te entiendo, Road.

—Tú has sufrido—esa no era una pregunta.

—¿Lo dices por mi ojo y mi brazo?

Su ojo izquierdo tenía una extraña cicatriz que no era fácil de ocultar, pero su brazo sí podía ocultarlo usando camisas de manga larga y guantes. Esa era una de las mayores razones por las que Allen tenía miedo de acercarse a las chicas, tenía miedo a su rechazo, pero por alguna razón con Road no le importó.

—Esa noche lo vi, pero no quise preguntar.

—Eres una de las pocas personas que lo ha visto.

—No entiendo por qué lo ocultas.

—No es agradable que la gente se te quede mirando por algo así—le explicó un poco molesto, recordando algunos malos momentos vividos anteriormente.

—Entiendo el punto, pero a mi realmente no me molesta. Te hacer ser único y diferente. No eres del montón Allen.

El chico nuevamente no pudo evitar sonreír. Vaya que las palabras de Road tenían efecto sobre él.

—Tú también eres única Road, pero ¿por qué dices que somos iguales?

Road lanzó un largo suspiro antes de responder.

—Yo soy nueva en la ciudad, vine con mi padre, mi madre y mi tío. En donde vivíamos anteriormente mi padre era un político importante, pero fue acusado injustamente de lavado de dinero, estuvo en juicio mucho tiempo, casi lo acusan de culpable, pero gracias a mi tío Tyki, encontramos que el verdadero culpable fue la mano derecha de mi padre, Neah. Al presentar las pruebas, mi padre fue liberado y Neah encarcelado, él se había quedado con todo el dinero, pero implantó pruebas falsas para que pareciera que el culpable era mi padre. Éramos una familia respetada y querida, pero con todo lo ocurrido nuestra reputación se arruinó y aunque nos pidieron disculpas, mi padre perdió todo, le ofrecieron un nuevo empleo, pero fue tal el daño ocasionado que decidimos volver a empezar lejos de allí. Solo espero que nadie nos reconozca, queremos empezar desde cero.

—Ahora entiendo, cuando le dije a mi amigo tu nombre, se le hizo conocido. Pero tranquila, no recordó de dónde lo conocía, además él es una rata de biblioteca, sabe todo, así que, si se llega a dar cuenta, yo le diré que cierre la boca.

Road rio.

—Gracias Allen.

—Y tienes toda la razón, Road. Yo he sufrido mucho, mis padres me abandonaron por mi brazo, años después Mana me adoptó, pero él murió en un accidente, fue ese día donde conseguí la cicatriz en mi ojo, sin embargo, mi maestro cuidó de mí y lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

—¿Te refieres al jefe?

—Sí, él me ha enseñado todo, pero tiene malas mañas.

—Creo que ya lo noté.

Ambos rieron.

—Gracias a ti Allen ahora siento que todo lo que viví ha sido esencial para llegar a dónde estoy ahora, gracias a eso te conocí.

—Supongo que a eso se le llama destino, ¿no?

Road sonrió, acariciando el rostro del chico.

—Entonces, gracias destino por hacer que Allen llegara a mi vida.

Allen le dio un beso sin medida.

—Estamos en público, Allen—le dijo sin aliento.

—¿Y? Todavía quiero besarte, Road.


End file.
